Zack Ryder
Zack Ryder, um dos novos wrestlers da New EWF que foram contratados para se juntar à ECW. ECW Ryder fez seu Debut da Openning Match do ECW #20, uma Triple Threat Match envolvendo 2 outros debutantes, de onde Ryder já conseguiu sair vitorioso Nas outras 2 semanas, Ryder lutou em Tag Team Matches... ECW #21, ele e Migui foram derrotados por Blaze e Alisson Dibiase no Main Event do Show e no ECW #22, ele e Randy Pereira derrotaram Sharada e Rusev, mas já no ECW #23, Sharada e Ryder se enfrentaram em uma Hardcore Match, de onde dessa vez Ryder saiu derrotado, devido um atrapalhamento de Jan McIntyre pra cima dele, porém, no Unbrekable, Jan e Ryder se enfrentaram em uma No DQ Match, de onde Zack Ryder facilmente conseguiu sair vitorioso! Logo após o show, Jan foi demitido! Broskis in the Party No Unbreakable, foi também revelado que Jhonata Rose e Zack Ryder formariam a "Broskis in the Party", Tag com o intuito de ir atrás dos ECW Tag Team Championships em 2015, após as férias No ECW #24, houve para ser decidido quem seriam os 1°s ECW Tag Team Champions uma 3 Way Tag Team Match: The Money Age (Alisson Dibiase e Wade Barrett) VS Vikings of Darkness (Viktor e Blaze) VS Broskis in the Party (Zack Ryder e Jhonata Rose)... grande Match de onde Vikings of Darkness saíram com a vitória e com os ECW Tag Team Championships Na semana seguinte, no ECW #25, The Money Age derrotou Broskis in the Party para assim se tornarem os 1° Contenders aos ECW Tag Team Championships para o ECW Backlash 2015 e é então que Jhonata Rose ataca Zack Ryder, dando fim à Tag entre eles Jhonata Kruger VS Zack Ryder Pouco tempo após o ECW #25, Rose anunciou que aquele era o fim da festa de Jhonata Rose, mas o início da caçada de Jhonata Kruger e então propôs para Ryder que eles se enfrentassem no ECW Backlash 2015 em uma Hardcore Match, desafio aceito por Ryder! Durante uma entrevista de Alisson Dibiase, Hardcore Champion da época, Jhonata Kruger lhe atacou na tentativa de se tornar o New Hardcore Champion, mas apareceu então Ryder para impedi-lo e também atacou Dibiase, para assim graças à Regra 24/7, se tornar o New Hardcore Champion e no Backlash, mais uma vez Ryder levou a melhor sobre Jhonata Kruger Main Roster 2 Dias depois do Backlash, no Explosive Night #29, Ryder fez seu Debut em um Explosive Night durante um seguimento onde tentava conseguir uma Selfie com um Wrestler lá do Main Roster e então foi atrás de Blaze, só que Blaze aproveitou para ataca-lo e tirar o Hardcore Title dele... 2 dias depois, em uma entrevista de Blaze, Ryder ainda lhe atacou na tentativa de tomar o Title de volta, mas Blaze conseguiu fugir No Explosive Night #30, foi iniciado o Intercontinental Tournament, onde logo na 1° fase, as Quartas-de-Finais, Rusev e Ryder se enfrentaram no Main Event do show, de onde Ryder conseguiu sair com a vitória, além de ao lado de Rusev ter feito a melhor Match da noite... Devido a vitória sobre Rusev, no dia seguinte foi anunciado que Ryder havia sido elevado ao Main Roster da EWF. Então nas Semi-Finais do Explosive Night #31, Ryder faz sua 1° Match como Wrestler Oficial do Main Roster, onde derrotou Chris Benoit após um Small Package, avançando assim para a grande final... Mais tarde, Blaze conquistou a outra vaga na final, mas após sua Match, Zack Ryder entra na Arena, ele e Blaze discutem e então Ryder diz que não ia esperar até depois da Rumble e ia dar um fim à Streak de Blaze ali mesmo, então entra no ringue e consegue fazer o Rough Ryder em Blaze, para na sequência lhe tomar o Hardcore Championship 2 dias antes do PPV Royal Rumble, Alisson Dibiase se aproveitou de uma distração de Zack Ryder (Hardcore Champion) no momento em que entrava em um carro lotado de garotas para lhe fazer um Roll-Up Pinfall, ganhando assim o Title sobre Ryder, que nem ligou e foi curtir a noite com as meninas do mesmo jeito No 2015 Royal Rumble Match, Ryder teve uma excelente participação sendo o Wrestler que ficou mais tempo na Match (37:35) e ficou em 5° lugar Bom... então finalmente chega o Explosive Night #32, onde é realizada a Grande Final do Intercontinental Championship que após Leone vencer a Rumble e deixar o Title vago, o Tournament passou de ter como prêmio apenas o 1° Contender ao Title para ter o próprio Title em jogo... Blaze e Ryder se enfrentaram em uma grande Steel Cage Match, de onde ao final, foi Zack Ryder, para a grande surpresa de todos, quem saiu vitorioso após se jogar do topo da Cage para o lado de fora, assim se consagrando como o New Intercontinental Champion e comemorando muito a conquista do Title! Na semana seguinte, Explosive Night #33, Ryder já teve sua 1° defesa do Title, contra o já bastante experiente Chris Benoit, mas Ryder conseguiu defender seu Title com sucesso No PPV No Mercy 2015, foi uma total Rematch do Backlash... Zack Ryder foi colocado para defender seu Intercontinental Championship contra o Hardcore Champion, Jhonata Kruger, seu antigo rival e novamente em uma Hardcore Match... grande Match, que teve como fim Ryder saindo vitorioso após um Roll-Up Pinfall, assim não apenas defendendo seu Title, como também ganhando o Hardcore Title pela 3° vez, contudo, enquanto comemorava a vitória, Kruger também lhe faz um Roll-Up Pinfall, assim conquistando de volta o Hardcore Title Conquistas * 1x Intercontinental Champion * 3x Hardcore Champion Alcunha *"The Long Island Ice-Z"